


Who's Your Daddy?

by danpuff



Series: Yes, Daddy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Snape, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Two Shot, Voyeurism, daddy charlie, self-lubricating asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: When baby's away, daddies will play.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Yes, Daddy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	1. Daddy Snape

The evening had been planned weeks in advance. Safewords were exchanged. Limits discussed. Potions prepared. The night of, young Evan is taken to his Aunt Ginny’s and Aunt Luna’s, leaving the house empty for four adults to play.

It is more planning and preparation than usual, but they are playing with friends tonight. Odd how Severus had been the most reserved about the idea, but it is he who is most excited when the night comes, and Harry who nervously bites his thumb.

“Stop that,” Severus instructs and reaches over to pull the thumb free.

“Sorry.”

“We have to impress our guests tonight.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You’ll behave?”

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll behave.”

It begins as a business dinner. Severus wears nice black robes with silver piping, and Harry wears green. The color brings out his eyes, and is also representative of fertility and wealth. Harry blushes quite prettily whenever Severus reminds him of this. He says it again when Draco and Charlie arrive.

Charlie laughs. “Oh, he does have pretty eyes, doesn’t he?” Severus frowns when Charlie gently takes Harry’s chin in hand. Harry reaches up to touch his wrist and this is when Draco frowns, as well. “And I hear you are quite fertile, too.”

“Yeah.” Harry grins. “Wanna see?”

Severus clears his throat. “That is the second portion of the evening, brat.”

“I can hardly wait,” Charlie winks.

Draco pouts. “Well I am famished. _Charlie_.”

“Ah, ah,” Charlie says. He keeps his hand on Harry, but reaches out with the other to tilt Draco’s chin up. “Come on, pet. You know better.”

Draco sighs heavily. “Sorry. Daddy, I’m _hungry_. Better?”

“Not with that attitude. We might just leave if this keeps up,” Charlie warns sternly.

Harry glances at Severus with a smirk, but Severus can’t quite look away from the hand touching his Harry, or his Harry touching that freckled arm. The irritation simmers in his gut, the urge to snatch his husband away is smothered - this was to be expected. He has had years to become accustomed to his husband’s flirtations, but it is never pleasant to see. Not when everything within him screams _mine_.

It continues over dinner. Each person has their own side of the table, each couple across from each other. This leaves Severus room to discuss his work with a potential customer, and Harry room bat his lashes and offer fleeting touches to Charlie’s arm. Each time Harry brushes against him, Charlie turns to give him a smile that makes Severus’s hands itch with the desire to snap his neck. Draco likes it no better than he, glaring at his lover and friend in turn.

But Harry is not the only flirt at the table and Draco flashes Severus a coy smile as he leans closer to say, “You are a very _skilled_ man to accomplish so much, Severus.”

Severus inclines his head, but his eyes are on Harry when his husband’s eyes narrow at them.

“Yes, he is a man of many skills,” Harry agrees tightly.

“I’d be willing to…lean more,” Draco says.

Charlie chortles. “Dragons do love to play with fire, don’t they? Don’t you, pet?”

“Might we get back to business?” Severus asks stiffly.

“Of course, apologies,” Charlie says. “So about this potion. He’ll be wet just like that?” He snaps his fingers. “Just…feed it to him, then mount him?”

“Even your _pet_ cannot be that easy,” Severus remarks. Draco only grins even as Harry’s eyes become slits. “The potion allows for anal lubrication upon arousal for a twenty-four to seventy-two hour period, depending on the brew. You still have to work for your conquest, Mr. Weasley.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t think getting my dragon wet will be an issue,” Charlie says.

Draco flushes, and the color is just as fetching on his porcelain skin as it is on his husband. The gray eyes drop to the table and Charlie watches him. Even Harry frowns in concern, though he looks down at his plate as he does. Only the two daddies watch as Draco settles into this new experience. From what Severus has been told, this sort of dirty talk is new to Draco. And though it may be old hat to Harry, they have never done this with an audience, and Severus will have to keep an eye on him, even if he doesn’t use his word. It is a tricky balance as it is, feeding Harry’s lust with humiliation, without harming his heart in the process.

“Alright, pet?” Charlie murmurs.

“I’d - “ Draco clears his throat. “I’d like to hear more.” The “please” is tacked on only after Charlie shoots him a look.

“I do not recommend ongoing use. No more than seventy two hours a week, and at least one week free a month,” Severus explains.

“And we have your special lube for every other hour,” Charlie grins. “And the pregnancy potion?”

“It must be ingested an hour before copulation,” Severus says. “It will remain in the system for twenty-four hours. Peak fertility is reached at the twelve hour mark, but fertilization is possible within the twenty-two hour window. There is very minimal chances of pregnancy in the first or last hour.”

“But always worth a try,” Charlie says.

When dinner is finished, Charlie instructs Draco to help Harry with the dishes. Draco washes while Harry dries, and while Draco focuses on his task, Harry (brat that he is) glares over his shoulder at them as Severus and Charlie watch. Severus glares right back at him, but Charlie grins impishly and waves.

“Spunky thing, isn’t he?” Charlie asks, loud enough for the boys to hear.

“Naughty, more like,” Severus corrects. Harry sticks his tongue out at him. Severus tries not to be amused, and he certainly does not let it show. “He promised to behave.”

“Tsk tsk,” Charlie says.

“Sorry,” Harry mutters, not sounding sorry at all.

“Sorry…?” Severus prompts.

“Sorry, _Daddy._ ”

“My dragon’s the same way, you know,” Charlie says conversationally. “Prissy, rude little thing.” The back of Draco’s neck turns pink. Charlie watches him closely. “Just needs a firm hand, that one. Not a hard one, mind. Just firm. He needs direction, more than anything.”

“Hmm. I’ve found there are benefits to hard. But mine is not quite so docile as yours.”

Sweet boy that he is, Harry leans closer to Draco. For a look, for a word, Severus cannot quite tell, but when he glances back to them he offers a reassuring smile. Not too much for the dragon, after all. Not yet, at least.

“Done, sir,” Harry says.

“Very good,” Severus replies and his own lips twitch at the pleased smile his boy gives him. “Are we ready to proceed?” 

* * *

Draco takes the potion before they move upstairs. Severus leads the way to the attic. Behind he listens to Harry regale Draco with the tale of his first experience with the potion. How Severus had given it to him with no explanation before work one day and only told him as he was mounting him. To an outsider, this might sound concerning, but Severus knew his husband and knew that Harry would be ready for a child as soon as the potion was ready. And he had been.

“And you just swallowed a potion without asking what it was?” Draco asks.

“He would be so easy to poison,” Severus grumbles.

“It’s called trust, dear husband - er, Daddy,” Harry says.

“Hush now. You are here as a demonstration,” Severus says.

The attic is the only room with enough space, outside of their bedroom, and their room is too personal to share with others. Harry and Severus spent time over the week fixing it up to be less drafty and gloomy. The lighting is soft and warm, the air fragrant and inviting. The bed is doubled its usual size, the bedclothes new and fresh. A gray divan is against the wall opposite the bed - a comfortable seat for an eager audience, or a sturdy space for play. 

“That is the bed I bred him on both times,” Severus informs them.

“Hmm. Must be a lucky bed,” Charlie says.

“Luck has nothing to do with it, Mr. Weasley. It was my hard work and Harry’s obedience, not luck,” Severus replies.

“Obedience?” Draco snorts.

“Yes. Come,” Severus extends his hand and Harry - quite obediently, even eagerly - steps forward to accept it. Harry gives him a cautious look and his hand trembles in Severus’s grasp. Severus offers him a reassuring kiss before unfastening his robes. “Tell them what instructions I gave you.”

“Uh…you told me to put together the baby’s cot and move the bed to the attic once you knocked me up,” Harry replies. The tone is innocent, but the glimmer in his eyes is not. However Severus scolds him - and he does, with a wordless smack to his bottom - he would not like this half as much were his Harry not so cheeky. “Mmm. Oh, when you told me to fuck myself?”

“Do I have to put you over my knee?”

Harry smiles. “Hmm. Oh. When you told me to take your come and make you a baby?”

“That’s the one.”

There is an intake of breath from behind them - Draco, Severus thinks, but he does not look. He does not look anywhere but at Harry, at his flushed cheeks and his green eyes - the aroused, embarrassed eyes that struggle to hold his gaze. Severus holds them and does not look away, barely dares to blink because Harry needs him now. He does not need to look to finish his work. It is only another moment before he pushes Harry’s robe off of his shoulders.

Harry is still so slim everywhere but his middle. Severus gives him one last kiss then turns Harry to face their guests. He wore nothing beneath his robes, and only his hands are there to shield his growing arousal from view. Severus allows this - the shyness is quite sweet.

“Yes, I would call him obedient.” Severus addresses Charlie and Draco, who are both seated on the divan. Charlie has his ankle crossed over his knee, his arm draped around Draco who cuddles at his side. Now Draco leans forward to look properly at Harry while Charlie’s eyes widen in appreciation.

Both have seen Harry pregnant, of course. His pregnancy with Evan was all over the news, and it was difficult to hide his round stomach at family gatherings. It was quite different here, close as they are and exposed as Harry is. There is no excess cloth to hide his shape - nothing to hide behind at all.

Severus presses flush against his husband’s back. Both arms reach around the smaller man - one down to cradle his bollocks, ‘helping’ to shield his manhood from view. Harry sighs at this touch, and Severus trails the knuckles of his other hand down his cheek and jaw. Down to his shoulder and across his collarbone. Down to flick and rub at his hard nipples. Harry’s breath catches in his throat, and teeth bite down into his lower lip. His husband is much more vocal than this, and Severus is amused by his restraint.

“Don’t be ashamed, dear boy. Let them hear you. Let them see you,” Severus murmurs. Harry does not respond, only swallows audibly and does not move. But he does not stop Severus when his hand leaves his bollocks to take his wrist and guides it away, now entirely exposed to their guests. Eyelids flicker shut, hiding the green as redness rises from chest to neck to cheeks. Severus does not scold him for this, though he considers it. His husband’s been so good, and this is difficult enough as it is, so Severus kisses his cheek instead.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, why don’t you come closer?” Severus suggests. One arm wraps around Harry’s middle to hold him secure, the other moves to toy with a nipple.

Harry is so still against him, so tense, so Severus kisses his neck as their guests approach. “I’ve got you,” he whispers to him. “You’re mine. I’m right here.” Charlie steps up so easily beside them, close enough that his robes brush Harry’s bare skin, and Harry shivers. Draco stands a respectable distance away until Severus commands, “Remove his glasses, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco appears mildly alarmed by this and looks from Severus to Charlie, who gives a short nod. Harry does not open his eyes, does not speak, but he does bring his hands to rest over the arm embracing him. Draco steps closer to slowly, carefully slide the spectacles from Harry’s face. He moves eagerly away to carry them to the side table.

Severus lifts his head away from his husband to address Charlie. “I bred him on that bed twelve weeks ago, as you can see.” One hand caresses the slight roundness of his stomach, the other dips down to collect his half-hard cock. Harry melts back against him, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. “It required a second try, but he obeyed me in the end. Didn’t you, my lovely boy?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers.

“Hmm. And now he carries my child once more. He is quite good at it. You’ve seen how the first came out,” Severus says.

“Yes,” Charlie breathes.

“I might keep him pregnant.” Harry is fully hard in his hand now, and Harry reaches back to clutch Severus’s robes in his hands. “He makes a fine broodmare, doesn’t he?”

“He does. May I?”

“Of course.”

As a general rule, Severus does not like other men touching Harry. He does not like them looking at Harry ( _gouge out their eyes_ ) or flirting with Harry ( _slit their throats_ ) and certainly not to laying hands on him ( _cut off their fingers_ ). For this, Severus makes an exception. Charlie reaches out to lay his palm over Harry’s distended belly. Fierce pride rips through him - the awe on Charlie’s face as he looks down at Severus’s husband - Severus's husband who bears the mark of his claim in the changing of his body - the body that changes to grow and nourish his child. 

Fierce joy, too, when Harry turns to kiss him. The pride and joy walk hand in hand, for this is more than a testament to his skill, more than the work of his mind and his hands. It was his love for Harry that gave him the drive to complete his project. His love for Harry and desire to give him the family he wanted. The family they both wanted.

It is almost too sacred to share. Almost.

“Come here, pet,” Charlie calls and Draco trots to his side. “There’s a baby in there.”

“I see that,” Draco sniffs.

“Now, now, love. No attitude from you or you won’t get one,” Charlie says. Draco eyes him suspiciously, as though he doubts this to be the case, but Charlie stares him down until the gray gaze falls and he ducks his head in contrition.

“Only good boys get rewards,” Charlie adds. “I’d say Harry deserves a reward. Don’t you agree, Severus? He’s so well-behaved.”

“That he is,” Severus purrs. “Yes. An opportune time to demonstrate the effects of the first potion. Lean over the bed, my love. Come.”

Harry is not quite steady on his feet, so Severus guides him forward. He is so unnaturally still and quiet, that however aroused Severus is, he pauses to run a soothing hand down Harry’s spine, and is relieved by the soft, “ _Yes,_ ” Harry hisses as he shifts his legs further apart.

“Spread yourself, boy. Show us that pretty hole of yours,” Severus instructs.

“ _God_ ,” Harry whines, but he obeys. His hands shake as he reaches back to part his cheeks, exposing himself to three pairs of eyes. Severus hums in appreciation as he reaches out to slide his fingers through the slick that slips down Harry’s thighs. His hole is pink and glistening with arousal, and someone moans - it might have been him, but it might well have been Draco or Charlie.

“Mmm. I’d like a taste of that,” Charlie teases. His warm brown eyes gleam with mischief and arousal. The eyes follow as Severus traces through the slick and rubs thoughtfully around the tight hole.

“Would you,” he says and offers his wet fingers to Charlie.

Charlie blinks in surprise. Severus raises a challenging brow. It is not a gift offered lightly, and were Severus not so caught in the moment he might have refused - might well have bitten Charlie’s head off at the mere joke of it. Instead he watches Charlie lean forward to suck the preferred digits into his mouth, feels tongue lapping up the taste of his husband. Charlie’s eyes twinkle up at him and his pink mouth curls up around his fingers. As all Weasleys, he is much too cocky and treats life as a game, but Severus does not mind now. Now he is hard as a rock, and fascinated by the way Charlie licks his lips when he pulls back.

“Do you want to taste, pet?” Charlie asks.

Draco’s eyes have yet to move from Harry, but he blinks at the sound of his lover’s voice. “Really?”

In another world, Severus might like to see Draco with Harry. They are young and beautiful, and visions of Draco’s pink tongue probing Harry’s slick hole - desire trembles down his spine even as anger grips his gut like a vice. Sharing even the taste of Harry with another is more than he can stand. He does not know that he can allow actual contact between them.

“God, please,” Harry gasps as Severus’s fingers glide between his cheeks, collecting more of his wetness. Harry turns his head, craning to get a good look as Severus presses his fingers into Draco’s mouth. Draco, unlike Charlie, cannot maintain eye contact, and his fair skin radiates the warmth of his embarrassed lust. When Draco pulls away, Severus's thumb traces his full lips. Draco gasps against his skin.

“Yes, I think we’d like to try that one, too,” Charlie says. “If you don’t mind, Severus.”

“Daddy, please,” Harry whines.

“Touch yourself and wait for me,” Severus instructs. From his robes he produces a vial of the buttery yellow potion. It is a pleasant flavor according to Harry, sweet and tangy, with a fizzing sensation down the throat. It is not the flavor Severus expects them to object to as he looks between Charlie and Draco. He uncorks the vial with his teeth and presses the vial to Draco’s mouth. “One swallow.” Draco looks to Charlie for permission and only when Charlie nods does Draco take his one swallow.

“Twenty-four hours,” Severus informs them. “I trust the show will provide ample opportunity for…testing.”

“Of that I am sure,” Charlie laughs. “Carry on. Harry needs his reward now.”

“Do you, Harry? Do you deserve a reward?” Severus asks. Just watching Harry plunge two fingers in and out of his body is enough of an answer, but Harry moans, “ _Yesss,”_ for him anyway. Severus approaches, lets the other couple do as they will as he smooths his hands across Harry’s toned buttocks. “And what is it my sweet boy craves, hmm?”

“You, please, want you, Daddy,” Harry moans.

“You have me, my love, but you must be more specific.”

“T-taste me. Like th-them.”

“Like them?” Severus trails his fingers around Harry’s and holds Harry's eyes when he licks them clean. 

“ _Daddy, please!_ ” Harry whines.

“Please, what, my love?”

“Oh, you are mean,” laughs Charlie. He hops onto the bed near the pillows and Draco hesitantly joins him.

“L-lick me, please, please, please,” Harry begs.

“And why am I licking you, Harry?” Severus asks as he sinks to his knees. Harry eagerly pulls his fingers free. “Tell me, Harry.”

Harry buries his face in the bedclothes once more and shakes his head.

“Tell me why you’re being rewarded. Say it, my good boy.”

“I - I’m a good boy,” Harry whispers.

“What was that?”

Harry freezes so Severus rubs his hands up and down his legs. He presses a kiss to each cheek, but waits before doing more. Waits until Harry turns his head and says louder, “I’m - I’m a g-good boy.”

“Yes, you are. My very good boy.”

Much as Severus likes to punish his husband, rewarding can be just as fun. Especially now, with onlookers - he is _proud_ of his Harry, proud to show him off. Severus does not tease him more, but parts his cheeks and licks his way up - licks away all of the slickness that has leaked out, and then probes into the source. The texture and taste is still new, but less strange and more welcome as time goes on. Since inventing the potion, Severus cannot get enough of tasting Harry whenever he’s taken it. It is a new part of his husband to learn, and Severus has always been a dedicated to knowledge.

And if it is not for the sake of learning, it is for Harry’s encouragement. Even now Harry forgets himself, lets out a long moan as he presses his hips back into the contact. He moans louder when Severus fucks him steadily with his tongue. Severus holds him still with a tight grip on his hips and Harry’s legs tremble on either side of him.

There is movement from the other end of the bed so Severus lifts his head to look, slides a finger into his lover’s waiting body as he does so. Draco has been disrobed, his fine jade silk a puddle on the floor and he wears only a dragonhide collar around his neck. Severus has not seen this accessory before and Charlie grins when he catches Severus looking. Grins as he presses Draco down - down onto his chest, arranged right across from Harry. The boys could touch if one reached out. Charlie then hauls Draco onto his knees, his hips as high in the air as he can get them, and he begins his examination.

“You were right, Severus. He’s soaked,” Charlie announces.

“Oh god,” Draco whimpers. He hides his face in the mattress, but nothing hides the pink of his neck. It is a beacon for his embarrassment and however sweet it is, Severus remembers this is new for him. So Severus pets Harry’s hip with his free hand and murmurs, “Why don’t you hold Draco’s hand, Harry? This can be quite scary.”

Both boys remain still for a moment while the words process. Charlie laughs from behind Draco, and even Severus smirks. How unlike them both. It is not until Severus presses a second finger into his husband that Harry moves. He glances over his shoulder at Severus, eyes asking _really?_ When Severus nods, Harry turns back and slowly stretches out his arm. His fingers brush an invitation over Draco’s, which which loosen their grip on the duvet. Severus dips down to press a kiss to his husband’s back and curls his fingers just so as Harry takes Draco’s hand in his.

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Harry whines just as Draco yelps in response to whatever Charlie is doing with his tongue.

“Mmm. You are delicious, pet,” Charlie purrs and nips Draco’s cheek as he comes up for air. “Do you want to try, Severus?”

“No, thank you. I fully intend to gorge myself on Harry.”

“Suit yourself. At least I know why you call him ‘sweet boy’, now.”

Harry groans. “I hate you both.”

Severus pulls his fingers free to deliver a sharp smack to his bottom. “I thought you were behaving today, love.”

“I am!”

“Are you? Then perhaps we need a reminder of how good you are. Tell your friend just why I call you my good boy.”

Harry lets out another huff, which earns him another smack. Harry peers over his shoulder, and Severus gives him an expectant look. While Harry seems reluctant, he is not overwhelmed or panicked, so Severus lets it be. He waits as Harry turns back to Draco and takes a deep breath.

“I-I’m a good boy b-because I…because I let Daddy play with me,” Harry says. “And if Daddy tells me not to come, I wait until he says I can.”

“Oh, he can do that?” Charlie asks conversationally from between Draco’s legs. “We have new training to start, pet.”

“Oh,” Draco whispers.

“I…I’m a good boy because I s-saved myself for Daddy. And it’s only ev-ever been Daddy,” Harry says.

“Good boys do wait for their daddies,” Charlie agrees. “Isn’t that right, pet? Speak up now.”

“Yes, good boys wait for Daddy,” Draco gasps.

“What else, sweet boy? Tell them the rest,” Severus urges as he slips in a third finger. Now he moves his other hand beneath Harry, to feel the hot length in his palm as he is drenched by his arousal on the other.

“ _Ohgodfuckme_ ,” Harry gasps.

“Harry.”

“Yes, Daddy. I-‘m a good boy because I…because I made…I made a - _oh yes -_ a baby for Daddy. And I - _fuck, fuck_ \- um, I-I’m making him a new baby now. I’m a good boy because I - I make good babies. I make pretty babies for Daddy.”

“Oh fuck,” Charlie breathes.

“That’s right,” Severus purrs. It’s too much now, he can’t wait any longer. He pulls his hand free and pats Harry’s arse. “Up.”

Harry scrambles onto the bed eagerly as Severus stands to remove his own robes. Whatever insecurities he might have had for new eyes is lost in the haze of his need. Charlie, dressed only in trousers, reclines back into the pillows and tugs Draco back into his arms. Harry lays on his back, head tilted up to watch Severus, though his gaze nervously darts to their company when Draco lets out a soft sigh. Charlie kisses along Draco’s neck as he lazily trails his knuckles up the underside of his cock.

“What now, Harry? What does my good boy want now?” Severus asks.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please fuck me.”

Severus crawls onto the bed, eyes on the prize, and licks his way up Harry’s cock. Harry moans and his legs fall open. Severus sinks two fingers back into his slick hole and pumps them in and out. “Like this, Harry?” Harry’s head falls back as he presses down onto the fingers. Severus laps away the welling pre-come as he waits. 

“No, please. I want your cock, Daddy, please, Daddy, want your cock, please. Pretty please, Daddy?”

“Ah,” Severus says, feigning surprise. He kisses the passing skin as he slides his way up Harry’s body. Harry squirms and sighs beneath him. “You like Daddy’s cock, do you?”

“Yes, please, I love it so much, please, Daddy. Please can I have it?”

“Of course, darling.” When he reaches Harry face, Severus traces the seam of his lips with his tongue and nudges his cock teasingly against his entrance. Harry whimpers pleadingly, shifts his hips for more, but Severus pulls back to roll Harry onto his front. Harry immediately pushes up onto his hands and knees, and the way he looks back at Severus, Severus has no choice but to grab his hips and drag Harry onto his cock. It is faster and harder than he means to, but Harry sobs with the relief of it and humps back onto him.

“Look at that, dragon. That’ll be you, soon,” Charlie croons to Draco.

“You’re still such a good fucktoy even in your _delicate condition,_ ” Severus tells him as he fucks into him. Harry cries out on each thrust, “ _ah - ah - ah_!” His head is hanging low and over him Severus can see Charlie and Draco. Charlie is playing idly with Draco’s nipples, and when Draco reaches for his cock, Charlie bats it away with a quietly admonishing, “Not now, love.”

It is unbearably arousing, those strong freckled arms caging slim pale body. The hard, red nipples being plucked and pinched. The long, pink cock ignored but for the occasional stroke, or Charlie running his thumb over the leaking head. Charlie's playful demeanor is especially striking in the face of Draco's desperation. 

“Daddy, touch me. Please!” Draco whines.

“Patience,” Charlie says.

“ _Fuck, there, yes!_ ” Harry cries.

“You love being of use to me, don’t you, my boy?” Severus asks. “A warm place for my cock. An incubator for my spawn. A pretty doll for me to play with.”

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Harry shrieks.

“Fucking Merlin,” Draco gasps.

“See how useful he is,” Severus addresses the others. He reaches out to grip Harry’s dark mane and tugs - Harry obediently lifts his head, exposing his flushed, needy face to their captive audience.

“Yes, use me, Daddy, use me,” Harry groans.

“Oh, I will,” Severus promises. He shifts his knees and pulls Harry up, back flush against his chest as they kneel together. “I have many uses for you, boy.” Across the bed, Draco’s legs are splayed wide and Charlie has one finger pumping into him lazily. Draco wiggles against him, quietly pleading for more. Charlie pays his blond little mind and instead watches as Severus lays a possessive hand over the swell of Harry’s stomach. “Isn’t he pretty, Mr. Weasley?”

“He’s bloody gorgeous,” Charlie agrees. “Pregnancy suits him.”

“It does. That’s why I’ll fuck another whelp into him as soon as he finishes this one. Again and again, as long as his body can stand it,” Severus muses. “How does that sound?”

“Please, yes, yes, please,” Harry squeaks.

“And in the meantime, he makes a convenient place to dump my come.”

“Yes, Daddy, come in me, yes, please, Daddy, come.”

“Merlin,” Charlie curses. Draco pleads under his breath, and Charlie gives in and strokes his cock and slips a second finger inside of him. Draco cries out and spills into Charlie’s hand before long, so on edge was he.

Harry mewls and squirms in Severus’s lap, pleading for more with his every movement. Severus kisses his neck and chuckles quietly against his skin. “Ah, ah. Don't forget, you're here for _my_ pleasure.”

“S-sorry. Please, let me - let me make you come, Daddy. Let me please you.”

“Yes, you will,” Severus promises. He is very careful when he shifts, holding Harry still as he stretches out his legs and leans back. “There now. Ride my cock. Show Daddy’s friends how well you take it. Make me proud.”

It is a shame he cannot see Harry’s face this way, but they are here to impress their guests. Harry leans forward to brace himself on the bed and rocks himself back onto Severus’s cock. All shame and shyness have left him, and a litany of sounds spill from his throat as he takes Severus’s cock - takes it as hard and fast as he likes, whatever Severus has told him. He does not mind much when his moans are music to his ears, and certainly not when Charlie and Draco witness just how much he pleases this young, beautiful incubus.

“ _Daddy, Daddy, please come, Daddy, come in me, I need it, please come, Daddy, I need you to, please!_ ” Harry sobs and Severus grips his hips tightly, tries to hold back, but he can’t. He grinds himself up into his husband while holding him down and he can’t breathe, and he can’t think, he can’t do anything but obey the brat’s demand.

“Look at him, pet. He did so well, didn’t he? Are you going to get me off like that, hm?” Charlie is saying to Draco.

“Yes, Daddy, please - let me have your cock, Daddy,” Draco begs.

“Have to wait, you spoiled little thing. We’re nearly there.”

Harry scrambles off of Severus and drags his nails up his own thighs, biting his lip. His cock hangs heavy between his legs. “Can I touch it, Daddy, please? I wanna come.”

Harry is not one to ask, unless Severus tells him to - he likes to sneak when he think Severus can’t tell what he’s doing. But Severus did tell Harry to make him proud, Harry knows Severus wants to show off for the Weasley-Malfoys, and something fierce - something like pride and joy and worship - surges through his chest.

“No, that belongs to Daddy,” Severus tells him and lightly pushes Harry’s chest until Harry lays out on the bed, his head near the pillows, near Charlie and Draco. Severus teases only long enough to trail his nose up his hot cock, but stuff it into his mouth once he reaches the top. His hunger for Harry is too strong, and his desire to feed Harry the pleasure he has more than earned.

Harry’s fingers tangle in his hair and his hips pump up, and Severus allows this. He allows this because he craves it, because he needs this and the depth of Harry’s need for him. And, for his own pleasure, he keeps one hand on Harry’s stomach - he is never far, often touching where their unborn child resides. One of Harry’s hands loosens from his hair to rest over his hand. Severus sucks him down, looks up to meet his eyes - only for a moment, because Harry’s head falls back as he howls as he comes.

It is not enough, the feel of his husband’s release sliding down his throat. Severus sucks and licks Harry’s cock clean, until Harry is squirming and pushing his head away. Harry’s chest rises and falls as he catches his breath. He is a puddle of sweat and satiation, nearly one with the soft blue bedclothes. Silly boy thinks he’s done. Severus smirks and, without preamble, lifts Harry’s legs high. Harry gasps sharply. Severus laps at the wetness between his thighs, Severus’s own come and Harry’s lubrication. He licks his thighs clean, then along his crease, and nudges his way between his cheeks to lick deeper, to fasten his mouth to the loosened hole.

“What are you - oh _fuck!_ ” Harry exclaims.

Severus’s tongue slips easily inside where his cock has made space. He coaxes out every last bit of his release. Harry whimpers into his hands and his thighs tremble where Severus holds up and open. For good measure, Severus sucks at the abused hole, then offers it a soothing kiss. When he drops Harry’s legs, it is to lurch forward and Harry reaches out to meet him, pulls him down, kisses him. Harry’s arms and legs tug him closer, as close as he can be. Severus licks his way into Harry’s mouth and Harry whimpers and sucks on the invasion. They share the taste of their pleasure. The familiar saltiness, and the newer, tangier flavor that Severus cannot get enough of. And even when all he can taste again is Harry’s mouth, Severus does not stop.

“Holy hell.” The sound of Charlie’s voice drags them both back to the present, and to awareness of the others in the room. “You know, when you said you were going to knock Harry up again right away I thought that was an exaggeration. Now I’m not so sure.”

Harry laughs breathlessly and nuzzles into his neck as Severus turns to Charlie. “You’ll understand in time. Why don’t you start by breeding your dragon?”


	2. Daddy Charlie

The only person in the room who has not gotten off is Charlie and he is very aware of it.

His hard cock is pressed against Draco’s sweaty back. Draco himself is limp and sated in his arms and sighs contentedly when Charlie kisses his temple. It is good Charlie is so patient. He allows himself a nice rub against Draco’s smooth skin, but makes no demands as the others settle themselves.

Beside them lie Harry and Severus. Severus is propped up on his elbow, one hand resting on Harry’s round tummy as he moves between kissing him and whispering to him. Harry smiles so softly and so sweetly that for a moment Charlie wishes others could be here. The people who doubt even now the love between them.

Of course, most people might not appreciate watching their savior being railed by his older lover while wailing out, “Daddy!” Most people do not have as much fun as Charlie does.

“Charlie?” Draco shifts so Charlie loosens his hold to allow Draco to turn in his arms. Charlie now has Draco’s back to play with, smoothing down the long expanse of skin, cupping around his firm buttocks, slipping between them to marvel at the wetness he finds there. As he plays leisurely, Draco takes Charlie’s nipple ring between his teeth and gives it a gentle tug, then laves the area with his tongue.

“Yes, pet?”

Draco huffs. Charlie presses a smile and then a kiss into the soft, blond hair. “Aren’t you going to - you know?”

“Aren’t I going to what?”

“Fff-!” Draco presses his lips together, fighting off his humiliation and irritation in a bid to behave. It is never an easy task for his spoiled dragon, but Charlie expects decency of him. More so now in light of Harry’s pristine show of obedience. “Aren’t you - Don’t you want to breed me, Daddy?” The pout is loud in his voice and Charlie can feel it pressed against his skin. His fingers rise to fiddle with the gold ring.

“And have little redheaded dragons running around the house? Of course,” Charlie quips. “The question is: do you want me to breed you?”

They have been over this time and again since marrying a year ago. The Malfoys need an heir and Charlie comes from a large family. Severus’s potion being on the market gives them an option, an option both want. But though they have talked the subject to death, and though this whole night was planned well ahead of time, Charlie still has to be sure.

Draco props up his chin and his silver eyes narrow in such a way that suggests this is a stupid question. Charle pinches his nose and uses his grip to tug Draco forward to kiss his forehead. Draco squeals and slaps his chest.

“With that potion in your system, you can’t have my cock. That would be too risky,” Charlie says. “I suppose I could always fuck your mouth.”

“Charlie!”

“Ah, ah.”

Draco sighs theatrically. “ _Daddy._ ”

“That’s better. Well, if you don’t want a baby, we can suck each other off and go home and you can keep your figure.”

“Daddy, come _on._ ”

“If you’re too tired, I can just come on your face. Kneel on the floor, then.”

“Surely you know how to get what you want by now, Mr. Malfoy.” Severus’s amused drawl is followed by a quiet snicker from Harry.

“Do I have to say it?”

“You have to ask nicely, yes,” Charlie says.

It is precious how pink Draco gets, even now. For someone so obnoxious and arrogant, he’s adorably shy in the bedroom. Charlie traces his finger along the edge of Draco’s collar, admiring the pink of his skin against the blue-gray dragonhide. Draco presses his face into Charlie’s chest and just breathes for a moment, then tilts his head up to say, “Daddy, please, I want a baby.”

“Hmm. Well, you can have a baby if you like,” Charlie agrees. “We can take a look tomorrow, if you like.” Draco huffs against his chest, but even as Charlie waits a beat Draco says nothing. Nothing is better than petulance, so Charlie lets it slide. “Or do you want me to make you pregnant, like Harry is?”

“Yes, please,” Draco breathes.

“Look at him, love,” Charlie urges. They both look to where Harry has, cutely, covered his spent cock with one of the pillows. Harry gives them a sheepish smile as Severus continues nibbling along his collarbone. “You want a round belly like that?”

“Yes, please,” Draco agrees.

“Make him say it, Mr. Weasley,” Severus instructs. He lifts his head and his dark eyes glitter in a way that make even Charlie’s stomach twist with nervous lust. “You must be sure he understands what he’s asking for.”

“That’s a good point,” Charlie says. “Well, dragon?”

With a mighty sigh, Draco lifts himself up. He braces his hands on Charlie’s chest and straddles his lap. Charlie’s breath catches in his throat when he feels the lubrication agains this skin, lubrication produced by his husband’s body. The potion had been more of a curiosity than anything, but now Charlie thinks it a blessing. There is something deeply arousing about Draco being wet because he’s turned on, not because Charlie put it there. That Draco can be hot and hard in one hand and tight and slick around the other and both proof of how badly he wants Charlie.

Draco shifts his hips just so until Charlie’s cock slips into the crease and his cock is being coated by that warm wetness. Charlie’s fingers dig into Draco’s sides and he chuckles when he sees the cocky smirk Draco gives him.

“Daddy, please,” Draco pouts, “fuck me on your cock. Fuck me full of your come until it makes a baby. Please? I really, _really_ want it. Don’t you want to give me what I want, Daddy?”

“There’s a good dragon,” Charlie says.

It is quite easy to lift Draco off of his lap and, with one sharp motion, fling him over and onto his front. Draco squeaks when he lands and Charlie pounces before he can move. Charlie hauls him onto his knees, just as he had him earlier, and pries his cheeks apart with his thumbs. Draco scrambles up onto his hands this time, but Charlie is too busy licking broad strokes over his furled pink opening to care.

The taste and texture is the strangest part. Nothing like the lubricant they buy, and nothing like his come. It’s smooth, not as sweet and tangy as Harry’s, but an earthier flavor Charlie quite likes. He likes it all the better for the way Draco moans as he licks it up.

“You’re so wet for me, pet. I like that,” Charlie tells him. His tongue flicks at the hole until Draco’s pitch hightens and only then does he press it inside. He gives the round cheeks a firm squeeze where he holds them open. Draco’s head hangs low as he pants, as he fails to bite back the sounds of his pleasure.

How he can be so self-conscious even after listening to Harry’s screaming and Severus’s dirty talk is beyond Charlie.

“His flavor is pleasing to you?” Severus asks casually.

“Very,” Charlie says amiably. “I could eat him all day.” He slips one thumb into Draco as he looks over at their friends. “Sure you don’t want to try?”

Severus’s face betrays nothing, only the quirk of his brow giving any impression of humor as he dryly says, “I think I’ve consumed quite enough, thank you.”

“That you did.”

The image of Severus Snape swallowing Harry’s come, then swallowing his own come out of Harry’s arse is going to live in his mind forever. It was the most shockingly hot thing Charlie has seen in his life and it gives him _ideas_.

For now, Charlie nips at Draco’s thigh and presses a kiss to his hole. “Are you almost ready, love?”

“I’ve been ready!” Draco snaps.

“Oh, not with that attitude, you’re not.” Charlie’s more amused than he should be, when he should be correcting Draco’s behavior. He’s in too good a mood to walk away from him now, and decides teasing him will be punishment enough.

“You could refuse him the right to come,” Severus suggests.

“Rude,” Harry mutters.

“Hear that, dragon? Should I pump you full of come and then walk away?” Charlie asks.

“No, please, I’m sorry!”

“I dunno. I kind of like that idea. You’ve already come once, you know. I haven’t come at all.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy, come,” Draco says. “I want you to.”

“You want to get me off, pet? How sweet.”

On his knees Charlie holds his cock in hand and guides it to Draco’s body to slide up and down the slick crease, then dips the cockhead in and out of Draco’s hole a few times, more to tease himself than to tease Draco. It is still nice to hear Draco’s choked off sounds and to feel the fight of the hips he has clasped in his hands. It is on Charlie’s terms, not Draco’s, that he slowly presses forward, inch by delicious inch. A low whine as he is filled. Nails scratch at the duvet and his head swings from side to side, but even as his knees press further apart, no amount of struggle breaks through Charlie’s grip and he can’t impale himself the way he wants.

It’s adorable, that he wants it so bad, but Draco will never learn to appreciate anything that is just given to him. And Charlie has waited too long for the fast ride Draco wants.

“Don’t be greedy now,” Charlie warns.

“M’not,” Draco whines.

“You are. Relax for me, pet. Let Daddy take what he wants, yeah?”

“ _Oh,_ ” says Harry.

“Yeah. Take it, Daddy, please. Take it, take it.”

Draco’s upper body goes lax, chest to the mattress and his head laying on his folded arms. Charlie moves with firm, steady thrusts and pulls Draco’s hips back onto each one. The helpless moans of his lover are muffled by his arms, and it’s a lovely sound. He’s a lovely little thing. Lovely when he’s dolled up in silks and silver, lovely when he’s smirking, lovely with his pointed nose high in the air. Lovely in his rages and his sulks and his pouts, lovely when he’s back-talking and glaring. Most lovely like this, when he surrenders all of that pride and trades it in to bask in the pleasure Charlie gives him.

Dragons are hedonists by nature, after all. It’s why Draco wears the beautiful collar Charlie gave him and why he lays here now taking Charlie’s cock so prettily.

“Your dragon is awfully quiet, Mr. Weasley,” Severus comments. He is seated up by the pillows now with Harry cradled between his arms and legs. One hand rests over Harry’s middle, the other stroking the young man’s cock. “I expected a little more heat.”

“Did you?” Charlie asks. A shift of his hips and Draco’s head springs up with a sharp cry. “Like that?”

“Much better. I’d hate for you to have to replace him.”

“Oh, I’d never replace my dragon. He’s priceless,” Charlie says and pats Draco’s hip.

“He’s very pretty,” Harry says.

“Hear that, dragon? Snape’s fuck doll thinks you’re pretty,” Charlie says.

“ _Oh._ ” Draco’s voice is half surprised, half pleasured. His hands flap uselessly against the bed, as he fights his urge to move back against Charlie. Fights the urge to try, anyway.

“Where are your manners, pet? Say ‘thank you’ to Harry,” Charlie says.

“ _What?_ ”

“He gave you a compliment. It’s only polite.”

“F-fuck…Th-thank you, H-Harr- _yyyyy_ ,” Draco manages.

“Good boy,” Charlie says.

“He’s so _precious_ ,” Severus says. “And he’s taking your cock so well.”

“Th-thank you S-s- _everus_ ,” Draco whimpers.

“That’s right, love,” Charlie coos.

“Though he acts more like a fuck doll than a dragon, I must say,” Severus continues.

It is not necessarily an easy task, maintaining a conversation while attempting to fuck someone’s brain out. Charlie drives his cock home with a grunt, and perhaps it is only the demand for a show that keeps him from coming sooner than he likes. “No, he’s just well trained. Isn’t that right, pet? Didn’t Daddy train you well?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, I’m a good dragon, I am, I’m so good,” Draco babbles.

“The - very - best,” Charlie grunts. He pulls out to flip Draco onto his back and pulls those long legs over his shoulders. Draco throws his head back, mouth open in a soundless cry as Charlie shoves back into him. “Such a good dragon, and I want _more._ That’s why I’m going to - _breed him_ \- like the _filthy, gorgeous_ creature he is.”

“Breed me, yes, Daddy, please,” Draco cries.

“I will, pet, I will. Must - _fuck_ \- carry on those - _perfect_ fucking genes of yours, yeah?”

“Yes, please, come in me, Daddy, _come in me, please, I want it, I want your come, I want - I want_ -“

“I know what you want, love,” Charlie says. He falls forward onto his hands and Draco is nearly bent in half . Charlie figures he best make use of Draco’s flexibility while he can. “You want a baby. And Daddy’s going to give you a baby. Right - _now_. Fuck!”

The idea of impregnating his husband should not be half as exciting as it is. He should feel more loving, pure emotions. He should not be thinking he would like to chain his dragon to the bed and pump him with as much come as he possibly can. Impossible amounts of come. He wants Draco swollen from his come alone, wants it dripping out of every orifice, wants to bathe him in it, if only to be sure it takes. He wants Draco as round as Harry is. Charlie wants to rub himself against his heavy stomach the way Severus does with Harry.

And though he is buried to the hilt, spilling himself deep inside of his husband, he already wants to fuck him again. Imagines other ways he might breed his dragon. Charlie cries out louder, body spasming from the force of what feels like a second orgasm on the heels of the first.

“Fuck,” Charlie says again as he pulls out. Everything is unsteady, but his work is not complete. He reaches over the end of the bed for his trousers and pulls out a shiny silver plug from his pocket. It is a simple enough plug but when the keyword is given the end lengthens into a long, reptilian tail. Draco props himself up on his elbows, eying the toy warily.

“Hold yourself open for me.”

Draco swallows. “Is that a - is that a _tail?_ ”

“Yes. Now open up.”

Draco’s face is such a bright pink and his mouth screws up, but he follows instructions. He spreads his legs wider and reaches down to part his cheeks for Charlie. With the bulbous end he finds the trail of come that has leaked out and scoops it back where it belongs. Draco lets out a shaky breath and his thighs tremble as Charlie eases the plug into place.

“There you go,” Charlie says. “Look how pretty you are. Such a sweet, pretty dragon. That’s why you’re getting a baby. You’re so good, Daddy wants to spoil you.”

“Is that why _you gave me a tail?_ ” Draco snaps.

“Careful, love. I can suck it back out and make you wait,” Charlie says.

Draco’s eyes grow wide and flicker to where Harry and Severus sit. Their hosts are still seated among the pillows and Harry is gasping and squirming in Severus’s arms while Severus toys with his cock. Severus quirks his brow at them and Charlie grins in response, even as Draco thrusts his hips up, seeking contact.

“Daddy, please,” Draco moans.

“Not until you thank me for your new accessory,” Charlie says.

“ _Charlie!_ ”

“Don’t let him come just yet, Severus,” Charlie says, even as he smirks down at his husband.

“No, I’m so close!” Harry gasps, but Severus slows his strokes as he watches Charlie thoughtfully.

“Either Draco learns his manners and we make our boys come together,” Charlie says. “ _Or_ he can be rude and watch while Harry comes and I make him wait.” He trails his fingertips teasingly along Draco’s cock, enjoys the way he shudders. “Maybe we can let Harry come on his chest, hm? Or on his cock?” Draco whines. “How would that feel, Draco? Another boy’s come on your pretty prick, and you won’t get to come at all.”

“An excellent plan,” Severus agrees.

“No, Daddy, I’m sorry!” Draco wails.

“And?”

“Thank you. Thank you for the tail, Daddy, I love it.”

Charlie laughs. “I bet you do.” He sits back and pats Draco’s hip. “Up now.”

Severus guides Harry onto his knees as Draco rolls over and pushes himself up. Charlie and Severus walk their boys forward until they’re face to face. Both are blushing and can’t quite meet each other’s eyes. Charlie reaches beneath Draco to palm his aching prick even as he leans back as best he can to admire the tail. It is a sleek, elegant protrusion from Draco’s body and the pearlescent silver color suits him beautifully. Maybe Charlie will find him a suit one day in the same color, make him a proper Opaleye from talons to tail.

“Why don’t you boys give each other a little kiss?” Charlie suggests with a wink for Severus. Severus glares at him, and doesn’t seem to notice when Harry turns to him. The stiffening of Draco’s body tells Charlie all he needs to know, and Charlie soothes him by giving his cock a good stroke. He can’t have Severus scaring Draco’s erection away. Harry gives Draco a reassuring smile.

Then, slow and sweet as can be, Harry leans forward and presses his lips to Draco’s cheek. His green eyes glitter mischievously up at Charlie and when Charlie laughs, Harry smirks against Draco’s cheek. Charlie licks his lips and can’t quite tear his eyes away from him when he addresses Severus. “If you ever get tired of your toy, I’ll give him a good home.” Harry holds Charlie’s gaze as he shifts over to softly kiss Draco’s over cheek. Charlie thumbs across the head of Draco’s prick and Draco whimpers and presses into his touch. “We’ll have fun, me and my doll and my dragon.”

“You’re treading thin ice, Mr. Weasley,” Severus warns. The tone is dangerous and sultry and Harry gasps, his face falling away from Draco’s in response to whatever Severus is doing with his hands.

“Oh, but I’ll take good care of him, Severus,” Charlie promises. “You could be a dragon, too, if you wanted, Harry. You’d be a Fireball, I think. My Opaleye and my Fireball.” Harry whines and Draco nudges Harry’s face back up with his nose. “You and Draco can share a nest, mm? And you can play with each other while I’m away, would you like that? My sweet dragons lolling about, pleasing each other until Daddy gets home.” Severus’s glare could melt icebergs, but it is the heat of Harry’s moan that shoots down Charlie’s spine. It is too early for him to be aroused again, but his cock makes a valiant attempt at rising to the occasion. “And once you pop that one out, I’ll breed you and Draco both at the same time.” Harry and Draco’s foreheads press together and when Charlie leans a little left he can see Harry’s eyes are closed and his teeth are pressed hard into his lower lip.

“I will disembowel you,” Severus hisses. The words push Harry right to the edge, and Charlie knows - and he also knows just how to push Draco over with him. Just a skilled twist of his wrist and Draco is spurting into his hand. It is hard to tell if they come at the exact same moment, but it is close enough for Charlie. He holds Draco close as he sobs out his pleasure, and Harry’s high pitched keening blends so nicely with it. Charlie thinks he would like to hear them together more often, but the way Severus drags a still panting Harry back into his arms, Charlie does not think this likely.

Draco collapses beneath him. His blond hair is plastered to his temples, drenched with sweat. Charlie leans in to kiss his shoulder, his neck, his back. Harry is settled back in Severus’s lap, their arms and legs wound around each other, clinging to each other as they try to kiss each other’s souls out. Charlie licks the sweat off of Draco’s jaw and scoops the slender form into his arms. He tries to roll them over to spoon up behind him, but Draco twists against him. The tail catches and Draco hisses, so Charlie helps move him around without anything disturbing his tail. Draco buries his face in Charlie’s chest and Charlie holds him close. His eyes fall away from the other couple to look down at his husband. He can hear Severus’s soothing, reassuring words to Harry. “You did so well. I love you. You’re perfect.”

And he is. Harry is perfect. Perfect for Severus, the way Draco is perfect for Charlie. More perfection than Charlie thought possible.

“How are you feeling, pet?” Charlie asks quietly.

“You don’t - Harry…” Draco says.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re the only dragon for me,” Charlie promises. “He’s pretty, Draco, but he’s not you.”

“Good,” Draco huffs. Charlie smiles at the tentative press of Draco’s lips over his heart. “Just hold me now, okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
